Spectre-5: A Star Wars Story
by Quill Sparkle
Summary: Prequel to Star Wars Rebels. After defecting from the Galactic Empire, her family disowning her, and Ketsu's betrayal Sabine Wren flees to Lothal alone, where she is recruited by Hera Syndulla and her Ghost crew for a mission. Will Sabine take this chance of having a family? Or will she go on her own?


**This is my take on how Sabine joined the Ghost crew and I wrote it because I realized thy never really explained how she joined in. The plotline is completely mine but characters, events, or information from the show all belong to Disney.**

**Chapter 1 - Lost Girl**

Sabine Wren thought to herself as she sat in Jho's bar on Lothal. Most kids would be at home with their families but not the young Mandalorian girl. She wasn't really thinking about being a kid without a family and without a home until she came to this planet on the Outer Rim six months ago. They passed the homes of other kids who still had their families. She couldn't help but feel jealous and alone in the world. What in the world-wide big galaxy could a girl like her to survive at fifteen?

Sabine was only fourteen because her fifteenth birthday was coming up in a couple of months, so she said she was fifteen to other people or sometimes, gave her real age when she didn't want to be in a bad mood. She remembered her days at the academy and hated every minute of them. She was only thirteen when she joined the academy and after several months of it all, Sabine saw how horrible the Empire was. So, she left. However, the consequences were too severe: as soon as Sabine left, she had disowned her family as they stayed to support the Empire. After that display, All Sabine knew was that she was never going back. Instead, she began the life as a bounty hunter with a person Sabine had once called a sister, until she left her for dead.

For the past six months, she was coming to Jho's bar, where he helped her get jobs with good people. Now, Sabine didn't make a lot due to her young age, but at least she was able to make enough money where she could survive. She helped one of the farmers with his crops, helped fix some of her employers' ships, or did chore runs for some of Lothal's residents. Sure, she didn't mind working for some of these people. However, the hardest part of it all was that Sabine couldn't settle with anyone. Instead, she just rejected their job offers. No, she was better off alone.

For the last two weeks, she had no jobs and was low on cash. She felt she could do something more for the people of Lothal than doing chores for other people just wasn't resonating with her. That and she was tight on money and no one had any other jobs for her to do. In anger, Sabine threw her cup across the counter, nearly hitting Old Jho in the eye if he didn't manage to dodge it.

"Careful Sabine," Jho said, "you almost took my eye out with that cup."

"I'm sorry Jho," Sabine apologized. "I'm just really frustrated right now."

"Well, you don't have to take it out on my cups," Jho said as he picked the cup off the floor. "What is on your mind?"

"It's just that I'm low on credits and no one is hiring because I did everything they wanted me to do. Perhaps there is nothing else for me to do here but die."

Jho thought for a while, trying to think of a way to help the Mandalorian girl. There had not really been anyone other than...would Sabine accept A dangerous mission with the sectors. He was aware that Hera and Kanan were looking for someone who was talented with explosives and remembered Sabine's wanted posters as "the Artist," saying seeing that she was wanted for her knowledge in explosives. He shook his head at the thought of it. If it was anything else, then Jho would know it was dangerous for a kid like Sabine and Hera would never bringing a kid into danger. Then again, the Ghost crew was desperate for any help they could get, so maybe, they'd give Sabine a chance. Before he could speak to her, Sabine was already walking towards the door.

"Sabine, wait," Jho shouted and the girl stopped in her tracks. "I might know a job for you, but, it's a little bit dangerous. But gives you a chance to make a fool of the Empire."

Sabine cocked her head. "I'm listening."

"I know a guy who is looking for an explosives expert."

At "explosives expert," Sabine looked, interested. "Go on." She sat back down.

"He's looking for someone who knows explosives on his next mission and really desperate to take help from anyone. I would bet he would be willing to help pay you anything. If you're in, I'll have to contact him first, though, before he finds someone. He should be able to meet you tonight." Sabine nodded. She was desperate into getting those credits. She nodded. "I'm in."

She watched as Jho left to contact his friend who needed the explosives expert. She just couldn't believe he had found something that would suit her. It had been a while since she had blown something else. Sure, she had used her paint bombs to make things, but it was not the same as her explosives. She had made a series of detonators, whether it be paint, fireworks or explosions. So, she just wanted to get this feeling out of her system. Just do the job and get paid, and Sabine hoped this job wasn't going to get in the way of her emotional state to remain alone.

"Are you Sabine Wren?" asked a new voice, causing Sabine to remove herself from her thoughts. She saw that a Twi'lek was talking to her. Sabine looked at her suspiciously.

"Who wants to know?" Sabine asked.

"Jho's contact." the Twi'lek, answered. Sabine gave her an incredulous look. She looked more closely at the Twi'lek woman. She was a beautiful, Twi'lek with jade skin, green eyes, red lips and she wore a flight suit, as well as a headdress and goggles. Sabine felt a bit of warmness coming from the Twi'lek woman. A motherly warmness that Sabine just couldn't explain. However, she dismissed all that mushy stuff. Too girly for her taste.

"You weren't expecting me?" the green Twi'lek asked. Sabine shook her head.

"No, I was just expecting a man," Sabine answered. "Jho said 'he," so I assumed the leader was a 'he, not a she.'"

"Well Sabine I'm Hera Syndulla, captain of the Ghost," said Hera. Taking out her hand, Hera waited for Sabine to take it. The girl did it rather slowly, still not sure whether she could trust Hera yet. Sure, she had been here for six months and she trusted Jho, who had been the only one who was nice to her, but she just met this woman. "And honestly, I wasn't expecting you to be …"

"A girl either?"

"No, someone younger, but I heard from Jho you're an expert in explosives. So, what do you say, Sabine? You in?"

Hera raised an eyebrow and waited for the girl's answer. Sabine nodded.

"I'm in." She looked outside, realizing that it was getting really late out before turning her gaze to Hera. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, but first, Sabine, do you have a place to stay for the night so I can safely take you home?"

Sabine stopped. No one ever asked her that before. She was a Mandalorian living on Lothal, so most people thought she was sleeping in her own ship. However, Sabine had no ship. It had crash-landed on Lothal and she was only getting jobs and credits so she could buy a new one. However, six months, she was still stuck on the planet. So no, she didn't have a place to stay for the night. Hera noticed it was taking her a while to respond, so she laid a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Uh, Sabine, are you alright?" Hera asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sabine answered. "No, I don't have a place to stay for the night."

"Well, you can come on the _Ghost _tonight instead of meeting us tomorrow. "

"No, I'll, I'll find somewhere, you don't have to…"

"Hold it there, Sabine," said Hera, "I always look after people under my employment. I can keep a better eye on you"

Sabine looked at Jho, irritated. He shrugged.

"I'd best do as she says, Sabine. There is no arguing with Hera."

Sabine huffed. "Fine." Hera smiled and looked back at Jho.

"Thanks for everything Jho," Hera said with a smile, letting Sabine go in front of her. The girl then began wondering what in the galaxy had she gotten herself into?

* * *

**So, tell me what you guys think of this story so far and if I should continue it or not.**


End file.
